


Carry on my Wayward Daughter

by supernaturalsuperfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel isn't dead yay, OC, Sam has a daughter, i don't even know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsuperfangirl/pseuds/supernaturalsuperfangirl
Summary: Sam Winchester has a daughter, he just doesn't know it yet. His life is turned upside-down when a woman from his past shows up at Bobby's door looking for him. Together they must figure out what is happening to their little girl. Has she inherited Sam's psychic capabilities? Does demon blood run in her veins as well?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Supernatural fanfics I wrote. Ergo, it kinda sucked. So I'm rewriting it, one chapter at a time. I'll update it probably about twice a week :) thanks for reading!

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to knock on the door before me. It had taken months, but I had finally tracked down the last known place where Sam Winchester had been seen. Singer Salvage. Even if he wasn't there anymore, Bobby Singer could tell me where to find him, right?

I clutched Lily to my chest. She looked at me with those big hazel eyes, and I instantly felt better. My daughter was the best thing to ever happen to me. "Mommy. Find Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie, we're gonna find Daddy." Her innocent question gave me the courage I needed to knock on the door.

I waited anxiously for only a few moments, and an older man opened the door. He was sporting a worn-out baseball cap and work boots, and wore a plaid shirt and faded jeans. "Can I help you?"

"Is...Is Sam Winchester here?" I stammered.

He squinted suspiciously at me and Lily. "No, who's askin'?"

"I'm Genevieve Nielson, and this is my... _our_ daughter Lily."

A look of genuine shock crossed his face. "I'm sorry, did you say _our_ daughter? As in, this tyke is a miniature Sam?"

I nodded.

"Well I'll be damned. Come on in."

He let us in, and the salt line across the doorstep didn't escape my attention. I saw Bobby visibly relax when I crossed it without a problem. "I'm not a demon, you know." I said with a smile.

"So, you know about-"

"Monsters and everything? Yeah. Sam and I met two years ago when he and Dean were hunting a werewolf in Missouri. After learning that monsters were real, I decided to find out what else was out there."

"Smart." He nodded absentmindedly. "Here, have a seat. He gestured to a couch in the living room.

I sat Lily on my lap, and she played with my hair, sensing my discomfort. "Mommy. Find Daddy?"

Bobby smiled at her. "Kid, your daddy is two states over, workin' a job. Let me give him a call." He stepped out and I was left alone with my daughter.

I couldn't believe it. After all this time spent searching, I would see him again.

And maybe get some answers.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

"Dude, that was epic. We deserve to take a little break. What do you say we take a trip to Vegas and have ourselves some fun?"

Dean and I had just finished taking out a nest of vamps in Nebraska, and we were on our way back to the Bunker. I rolled my eyes. "Look man, I just wanna sleep for a week. If you wanna go to Vegas and get an STD, go ahead. Just drop me off first."

"You're no fun."

Before I could come up with a witty reply, my cell started ringing. I answered the phone. "Hey Bobby. What's going on? You got a case for us?"

"Not exactly." He sounded strange, and I could tell something was up.

"What is it?"

"Sam, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah, Dean and I are driving back to the bunker. What's wrong?"

"Sam, I've got a girl here with a kid that she claims is yours."

Stunned, I took a minute to reply.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, um, what did you say her name was?"

"Genevieve Nielson."

"Oh my God..."

Gen. It had been two years since I'd seen her. We'd saved her from a werewolf in Missouri. She was smart, funny...everything I wanted in a girl. Everything I knew I couldn't have. Usually Dean was the one who got lucky after saving the damsel in distress. But this time she had fallen for me.

But I had worn a condom. I couldn't have a kid, the child couldn't be mine. "That's impossible."

"Are you sure? Cause she's pretty damn convinced."

I thought back to that night. Shit. I'd worn a condom for _most_ of it...

"Dammit." I cursed. "Yeah, there's a possibility."

Dean was looking at me with concern on his face. " _What?"_ He mouthed.

I shook my head.

"Bobby, I'll be there by tomorrow. Don't let her leave." I hung up the phone and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"What is it?" I could feel Dean's stare on me.

I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. I wasn't father-material. How could I let this happen? I was hyperventilating. I knew in my heart that the child was mine.

"Sam! Sammy, you gotta breathe, man." Dean had pulled over, and was rubbing my back. "That's it, deep breaths." He looked scared. "You got me freaking out, dude. What's going on?"

"I have a kid."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I. Have. A. Kid."

"What? That's impossible. No offense, but you haven't gotten laid in like-"

"Two years."

"No. That chick from Missouri?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll be damned." He leaned back in his seat. "I'm an uncle." He started the car, and flipped a U-Turn.

"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna meet mini-Sam."

"Dean, I can't ask you to-"

"To what? Come on, this is just as much my business as it is yours. You're not gonna drop me off at the bunker and make me wait. I'm coming with you."

"Thanks." I said quietly.

It was going to be a long drive.

 _I'm a dad._ I thought. _I can't believe it._


	2. Chapter 2

As Lily and I spent the day with Bobby Singer, the time went by quickly. He came off as gruff and standoffish, but he really was a sweetheart. I didn't expect him to be so patient and gentle with my daughter. I could tell that Lily had stolen his heart. She had that effect on people.

We sat down to dinner, and I thanked Bobby again for his hospitality. "Thanks so much...you didn't have to cook a meal for us, I'm just happy you let us stay."

"It's no trouble. Been forever since I had the chance to cook somethin' that didn't come out of a box."

"Box"

I smiled as Lily repeated the word. Whenever she learned a new word, she would repeat it over and over again.

"Box. Box. Box." She giggled.

I felt my anxiety lessen. Surely Sam would help us. He wouldn't turn us out into the world alone, would he? How could someone abandon their child?

"So, how did you know I'd be able to find Sam for you?" Bobby asked.

"It wasn't easy. When the Winchesters don't wanna be found, they don't leave a trail. I hired a private investigator about a year and a half ago, and it's taken him this long to get close. He finally had to hack into the FBI Database to find anyone they've had contact with." I confessed. "You were one of the first people on the list. It said you were friends with their father, so I assumed that you would know them well; maybe still be in contact with them."

"Hmm..." Bobby nodded. "So why now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you start lookin' for Sam? Lily's a little over a year old. How come you didn't start when you found out you were pregnant? Their trail wouldn't have been as cold."

I bit my lip nervously. Bobby seemed trustworthy, but I didn't want to take any chances. Hunters tend to see in black and white. If something is supernatural, they kill it; end of story.

I shrugged. "I was in denial for a long time. I didn't think it was real. And part of me thought that it would be safer if we went our separate ways. I didn't want Lily to be raised into the life like Sam was." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

Bobby seemed to buy it. "I don't blame ya. The last thing Mary wanted was her boys to be hunters."

"Mary...is she Sam's mother?"

Bobby looked a little surprised. "Yeah. How much did Sam tell you about himself?"

"Practically nothing." I said with a frustrated sigh. "He had no problem telling me that monsters were real, but he wouldn't let me in. I think I was just a hook-up to him, nothing more." I admitted, a little bitter.

Bobby's eyes softened. "Hey, that's not true. I know Sam. He only...has relations with people he cares for. Even if he only knew you for a day, he sensed somethin' special. It's Dean you gotta watch out for. He'll flirt with anyone."

I laughed. "Yeah, I noticed."

Lily suddenly dropped her fork on the floor and looked at me with wide eyes. "Mommy. Daddy here." She said solemnly.

I got nervous. Was Lily having one of her premonitions? Bobby couldn't know...I tried to play it off. "That's right, sweetie. Your daddy will be here soon. But I'm not sure he wants you to call him that. His name is Sam." I'd been over this with her before. She knew his name was Sam. But she refused to call him anything but Daddy.

Not more than a minute later, I heard a familiar rumbling in the driveway. The infamous sound of their 1967 Chevy Impala's engine.

"That's a coincidence..." Bobby said suspiciously.

I shrugged, "I suppose. Maybe she heard it before we did. Babies ears are more sensitive than ours..." I trailed off as I realized that I was starting to babble. I quickly wiped Lily's face clean and picked her up, walking to the door just as Bobby held it open for the two brothers.

I felt my heart jump in my chest as I saw him for the first time in over two and a half years. Sam Winchester, the father of my child.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

Genevieve. There she was, looking as stunning as I remembered. Her dark hair framed her face, falling in soft waves down to her shoulders. She stared up at me with wide brown eyes. I could tell she was anxious, and slightly afraid. Why would she be afraid of me?

And then there was the child, in Genevieve's arms.

A little girl. I had a little girl. She was beautiful. She had golden curls, that could've only come from my mother, and her hazel eyes (My eyes!) were looking up at me with a curious expression. There was something about her...she seemed older than a year.

"Genevieve." I breathed. I could barely hear my own voice over the sound of my heart pounding.

She nodded at me. "Sam,"

Then the child reached out for me. "Daddy!"

She grinned, and I felt something I had never experienced before. A burning of emotion. Love, protectiveness. I would never let anything bad happen to her.

"Lily, we talked about this. It's Sam." Gen tried to hold her back.

Lily. So that was her name. It fit; she was beautiful and delicate like a flower. "No, no it's okay...I don't mind. Unless you mind, I mean." I stammered, reaching out uncertainly.

Genevieve handed her to me with hesitation.

In this moment I realized that I had never held a child before.

Her body was warm and soft. I carried her like she was made of glass. She seemed so fragile and tiny. I didn't want to break her. She seemed to sense my discomfort.

"'s okay Daddy." She gave me a small smile, and touched my face. her hands were so soft. That word...every time she called me "daddy", my heart felt like it was breaking with joy and pain at the same time.

Could something this perfect really be mine?


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Sam held Lily for the first time. He took her in his arms carefully, and looked at her with almost a sort of reverence. My nerves calmed a bit. He was clearly smitten with her. I hoped that wouldn't change when he found out that she was different.

* **an hour later***

Sam and Dean had settled in for the night, laying their sleeping bags out in the living room. Bobby was kind enough to offer Lily and I the spare room.

I cleared my throat, hoping to get Sam's attention.

He left Dean watching TV on the couch, and walked over to me. It had been years, but I still got butterflies when he was near me. He was so tall, but somehow non-threatening. (unless of course, you were a monster) He had the kindest hazel eyes, and I loved that our daughter had inherited them.

"Can I talk to you alone in the bedroom?

Dean overheard, and winked at his brother. "Go get 'er, Sammy!"

We both blushed at his assumption, and starting walking towards the bedroom where Lily was on the floor playing with some toys.

I sat down on the bed, and he awkwardly stood in the doorway.

"You can come in, you know. Sit by me." I instructed. "And shut the door." I added. What I was about to tell him needed to stay between us.

He looked nervous as he took a seat next to me.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to find you after all this time..." I took a deep breath. "Lily is...different. She...she can do things."

He didn't look surprised. Why didn't he look surprised? I stopped talking, staring at him in confusion.

"Gen, do these things include psychic premonitions, moving things with her mind, or super strength? Maybe mind control?"

He looked terrified. And how did he know? Well, at least some of them.

"She knows things that are going to happen. And she can move things with her mind too. It scared me to death the first time it happened...How did you know?"

"Cause Daddy like me." Lily had stopped playing, and toddled over to us. She put her little hand on his knee.

I struggled to find words. "You too? Really?"

He tentatively nodded.

I felt angry. "You didn't think to mention that when we-" I stopped myself. "Lily, hun. We're gonna take you to spend some time with Mr. Singer. Mommy needs some alone time.

I scooped her up and carried her out of the room. I was glad Sam didn't try to follow me. I was mad. How could he leave with no mention of his abilities? How could he not think that was important? He didn't think there was the slightest chance I would get pregnant and have a child like him?

I found Bobby in the kitchen, reading the paper. "Hey, could you keep an eye on Lily for a minute?" I asked him, probably sounding pretty desperate.

"Of course."

I set her down and he took her hand. He looked curious, but had the decency to keep his questions to himself.

I all but bolted out the back door, standing on the porch. I stared out into the night, still fuming. After a few moments, I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see Sam tentatively stepping out to join me. I dared him to talk so I could blow up at him.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

I followed Gen outside. I knew she was mad. I couldn't begin to understand what she'd gone through.

I couldn't believe that Lily was like me. Had no idea that the demon blood that Azazel had bled into my mouth when I was a baby, would be passed on to my own offspring. I felt sick. I would have stayed celibate forever if I had known...I never wanted this for my little girl. To grow up different. Feeling like a freak. And it was presenting itself so early! Why? My abilities hadn't started until yellow-eyes had shown up to turn my life upside down.

"I know you're mad-"

"Damn right I'm mad!" She put her hands on her hips, and I flinched. Classic angry-woman stance. "You didn't think to tell me? Didn't think psychic powers were a big deal? That it might be genetic?" Suddenly her anger turned to something else. An emotion I couldn't place. Tears filled her eyes, and I felt even worse. I could handle anger. But this was terrible. I never wanted to hurt her.

"I was alone." Her voice broke. "I was alone and scared. I couldn't find you." She started sobbing, and I pulled her into my arms. She didn't even resist. I could tell how tired she was. How lonely.

I would never abandon her again. I would rather die than hurt her or Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

* **SAM'S POV***

I stood in the doorway watching Genevieve and Lily sleeping. Gen was so beautiful...she held Lily close to her, as if she was afraid to let go. My heart was breaking as I thought of everything they had been through...without me.

"Dude, only creepers watch girls sleep." Dean whispered from behind me.

"Shut up."

We walked back to the living room, and I sank into the couch. Dean tossed me a beer.

"You look like you could use this."

"Thanks." I took a swig and sighed. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah, no kidding. Genevieve's a babe though. I mean if anyone had to be your baby mama-"

"Would you stop?" I slammed the beer on the table. "She's been through so much. And where was I? All over the damn country. I didn't call, didn't write...I just screwed her and then left. You know who does that? Douchebags! I got her pregnant, Dean. I got her pregnant and she was alone. She was scared. And not only that, how do you think she felt after things started happening and..."

I trailed off after I realized that they didn't know about Lily's abilities. I wasn't gonna be the one to tell them. I was afraid of what would happen. She was just a child, she didn't deserve to be hunted like a monster.

"After what started happening?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just...the point is, she needed me and I wasn't there."

"You couldn't have known, Sam. I mean you hooked up with her once."

"I should have been more careful."

"Would you stop beatin' yourself up?" Bobby had come in from the kitchen. He leaned up against the wall. "What's done is done. You have a kid. It's not the end of the world."

"What if it is? I'm not a father. I'm not good enough!" My voice broke. "I can't be what they need."

"Breathe, Sammy." Dean rubbed my back worriedly.

"You think anyone is ready to be a parent?" Bobby snorted. "Your daddy did the best he could with what he had, and you are gonna do the same." He walked over and sat in the recliner. "I know about Lily."

My head shot up from my hands, and I blinked at him with surprise. "I...don't know what you're talking about."

"So she hasn't told you?" Bobby looked at me skeptically.

"Told you what?" Dean looked really confused.

"She told you?" I asked Bobby.

"Nah, I figured it out myself. Wasn't hard."

"Would someone please just tell me what's going on?"

"Lily is special. I dunno how, but she musta inherited Sam's psychic powers."

"Woah, hold on. The psychic powers that he doesn't even have anymore?"

"Just because I haven't been using them doesn't mean they're not there." I said quietly.

Dean stared at me. "Well, is there anything else you wanna tell me?"

"What do you want from me, Dean? I use my powers, you're mad. I don't, you're mad. I can't win!" I stood. "I gotta get out of here."

"That's not what I meant, Sam-"

"Stow it." I grabbed the Impala's keys, and stormed out.

I got in, but didn't start the car. What was I doing? _What was I doing?_

A horrible brother, I'd be an even worse father. I couldn't leave again though, that would hurt them...

But I couldn't stay...

I sat there in the Impala, trying to calm down. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly a familiar rustle of wings stirred the air next to me. Castiel.

"Hello Sam." He said from the passenger seat. "You seem troubled. More so than usual. May I be of assistance?"

"Everything is falling apart, Cas." I rubbed my eyes.

He seemed confused. "I don't understand. What exactly is falling apart?"

"My life."

He frowned. "That seems a bit dramatic."

"I have a daughter."

Cas looked surprised "Oh. Congratulations."

"Yeah. Except somehow she inherited the demon blood, or the abilities or whatever. I didn't even know that was possible!"

"That's unfortunate. I'm sorry, Sam."

"I don't know how to fix things."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I buy a house? Marry Gen? Settle down? How do I make this right? I want to be a good father."

He gave me an encouraging smile "You'll be a great father."

"You're only saying that because we taught you how to lie" I muttered.

He made a sound of disagreement, which I ignored. I rested my head on the steering wheel and sighed.

Castiel awkwardly patted my back. "It will be okay."

"Thanks Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that reading through this has been really weird. My writing style was so different, even just a year ago. For the sake of time I've kept a lot the same, just taking out some of the more cringey parts. It still kinda sucks, but it sucks less now I guess lol.

***GEN'S POV***

Immediately after blowing up at Sam, I felt awful. He couldn't have known he had a child, let alone that his...condition was genetic. He let me cry in his arms for a while and when I was exhausted, he carried me to bed. He didn't say a word, he just tucked me in like a child. Moments later, Lily came in and crawled under the sheets next to me. I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

The next morning, I was a little disoriented. We were used to sleeping in strange places, though. Most of our nights were spent in motels, or in the car. Lily was still asleep, so I waited to move until she stirred. Her hazel eyes opened, and she sleepily smiled. "With Daddy!" she said happily.

"Sam, yes." I didn't know how I felt about her calling him Daddy. It was a title that needed to be earned.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Angel." She whispered.

I was confused. "What, sweetie?"

"Angel. Here." She hopped out of bed and opened the door, running to the kitchen.

I groaned, and rolled myself out of bed. Smoothing my bed-head, I followed my daughter. Upon reaching the kitchen, I was surprised to see another man standing between Sam and Dean, someone I didn't know. He had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and wore a tan trench coat. Lily was staring up at him with awe. "Angel." She said quietly.

He seemed puzzled and turned to Sam. "You were right. She is special."

Lily skipped over to me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me further into the room. "Angel, Mommy! Angel!"

The man looked unsure of how to react. He nodded at me, and knelt down to look at Lily. It almost looked like he was staring into her soul.

"Uhhh...Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"She is fascinating," He said with wonder.

I stepped forward, protectively hiding Lily behind me. "She is my daughter, and she has a name. Would you stop looking at her like that?"

"My apologies." He respectfully took a step back.

Lily wouldn't stay behind me. "Angel." She kept saying.

He looked uncomfortable. "Yes, I am an angel."

My mouth fell open. An honest to God angel? Ha, God. I had stopped believing in such things years ago. But I suppose if monsters can be real, angels might be too.

"Wanna play" Lily turned back to me.

I shook my head. Her attention span - or lack of one - was dizzying sometimes. She tugged at my sleeve.

"Um, it was nice to meet you," I said awkwardly as she led me outside. It was a beautiful day. I took a deep breath. It was all so much...

I could sense Lily looking at me, her hazel eyes growing serious. "You sad." She stated.

Don't worry about me." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She didn't look convinced.

"It's okay, I promise. We found Sam, and he can help us understand the things you can do. Everything will be okay."

She smiled. "Yes. Daddy here now."

She looked so happy, I didn't want to let her down. But just because we'd found Sam didn't mean that we could be a family. It didn't work like that.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

I smiled as Lily all but forced Gen to go play with her. The girl was definitely stubborn enough to be a Winchester.

"Your daughter is very interesting."

"Thanks...I guess"

"It appears that the demon blood is more potent in her than it is in you. Which by all accounts does not make sense." Cas looked puzzled.

"That's bad, right?"

He shrugged. "I suppose. On pure principle, she's an abomination. But she hasn't done anything wrong, and her abilities are quite remarkable.

I bristled. "She's not an abomination."

"My apologies."

"What do you mean, her abilities are remarkable?" Dean asked. "What can she do?"

"I sensed telekinesis; the ability to move things with one's mind. She can also read minds. I could feel her trying to probe into my thoughts." He paused. "And she has the power to look into the future, for a very brief time; only a matter of seconds. But with practice, she would probably become quite proficient."

I shook my head in disbelief. How? This was insane.

"Sam, you need to teach her to use her abilities for good." Cas was frowning, a serious expression on his face. "The demons would love to have her on their side.

"Trust me. If any of those sons of bitches get near her, they'll be sorry."

If anyone hurt my little girl, they would be sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

***GEN'S POV***

Lily and I were playing in the grass. It was calming to watch my little girl try to catch the bugs. She wasn't afraid of them at all. Her favorite were the butterflies. They seemed to be drawn to her as well. She would hold out her hand, and they would land right on it. She watched them with wonder as they fluttered between her little fingers. I wondered if she could speak to them.

*Cough*

I jumped a little as I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I relaxed when I turned and saw that it was only Sam. He sat down next to me, cross legged in the grass. Lily ignored him and continued to babble to her butterfly friends a few feet away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Castiel. He can be a little...socially awkward."

"It's okay. So he's really an angel?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. But don't get your hopes up. They're nothing like the angels you learn about in church."

I smiled bitterly. "I'm not too disappointed. I stopped believing in that stuff a long time ago."

We sat in comfortable silence, watching our daughter. It almost felt like we were a family...but I tried not to get my hopes up. I knew it wouldn't last.

Lily toddled over to him, and handed him a bundle of half-dead dandelions. "Here, Daddy." She said, offering him the little bouquet.

He looked so touched. "Thanks, Lily." The flowers looked so small in his giant hands. He held them like he had held Lily for the first time: gently, as if he would crush them if he wasn't careful.

They were so cute together. It tore at my heart strings...I wanted to be a family. Lily needed a father.

* * *

***SAM'S POV**

I sat on Bobby's couch, twirling the little bouquet of dandelions that Lily had given me. She was such a sweet girl. She didn't deserve this curse. But was it really a curse? It didn't have to be. I mean, Gen and I could teach her to use her gifts in an appropriate way, and to hide them when needed. Maybe instead of looking for a cure, we should be accepting the reality and dealing with it.

"Sam."

"Holy sh-" I jumped as Cas appeared out of nowhere, staring down at me from behind the couch. "You gotta quit doing that, man."

He ignored me, and walked around to face me. "I have spoken with all of my sources. Your daughter's condition is the first of its kind, as was yours. There is no knowledge of how to fix her."

I ran a hand through my hair. "We don't need to 'fix' her, Cas. Stop talking about her like she's some sort of Satan spawn. She's my daughter."

He tilted his head, doing that _thing_ he did whenever humans did something he didn't understand. "Technically it is a sort of 'Satan-spawn' as you put it. You're very attached, considering that you met her yesterday."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand."

Just then, Dean came barreling into the room. He had Lily on his shoulders, and was making airplane noises. Lily was giggling uncontrollably. Dean playfully dumped her onto the couch next to me, and collapsed into Bobby's recliner, breathing hard.

"Whoo! Your kid has some serious energy."

Still grinning, Lily slid off the couch and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up. "Daddy, come." She commanded. I glanced helplessly at Dean and Cas.

Dean laughed. "You're on your own, bro."

I let her drag me into the room where she and Gen slept. She reached into her bag and pulled out a hairbrush and an elastic, which she handed to me. "Braid hair, Daddy."

* * *

***GEN'S POV***

I hid just outside the door, watching the adorable interaction. Sam looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I-I don't know how to braid hair." He stuttered out the confession.

Lily gave him the sweetest smile. "Is okay, Daddy. I braid your hair."

I stifled a laugh as our daughter matter-of-factly had Sam sit on the edge of the bed. She looked so small next to him, even when he was sitting down. She stood behind him and brushed his hair. Sam looked so uncomfortable. It was hilarious. He sat stiffly, awkwardly twisting his hands together as if he didn't know what to do with them.

"Mommy!" Lily finished braiding Sam's hair and called out to me. I sighed and surrendered my hiding position, stepping into their view.

Sam's face was priceless. He turned beet-red, blushing with the embarrassment of being caught with his hair fashioned into a French braid. However, he made no move to take it out; no doubt because he didn't want to hurt Lily's feelings.

"Show Daddy to braid hair." Lilly handed me the hairbrush.

I grinned. "Sure thing, hun." I sat by Sam, putting Lily between us. I parted her hair in the middle. "Watch closely," I instructed.

Sam looked at me with wide eyes. I'd forgotten about his puppy-eyes. It was funny how he alternated between sex god, badass werewolf hunter, and adorable puppy.

I braided one side of Lily's hair while he watched. "Your turn."

He swallowed loudly. "Uhhh..."

"It's okay," I gave him an encouraging smile and put the brush in his hands.

It was strange to see him like this; so uncertain. He always seemed so sure of himself. While in the sheets, and definitely while fighting monsters. His skilled hands, so used to blades and guns, now seemed clumsy as he struggled to copy my braid.

"Alright, there you go." He grimaced as he looked at his first attempt at a braid.

"Beautiful!" Lilly exclaimed, looking at her pigtail-braids in a small hand-held mirror. Her smile could light up a room, and I saw Sam visibly relax when he saw that our daughter didn't care how bad it looked.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

My first try at braiding hair was pretty pathetic. Luckily Lily didn't seem to mind. She happily bounced into my lap and hugged me. "Happy we found you, Daddy"

I was still getting used to all the hugs, but it was definitely a positive change. "I'm happy you found me too."

She sat back. "Angel is coming."

Sure enough, Castiel walked into the room. "Bobby would like me to inform you that he has prepared some sandwiches for-" He stopped mid-sentence, staring at Lily with bewilderment on his face.

"What?" Gen asked nervously.

"She's communicating with me telepathically...and speaking Enochian."

There was a moment of stunned silence. "What? How is that possible?" I asked.

"What's...Enochian?" Gen looked confused and concerned.

"It's the language of my people, the angels."

"Oh, well how is that a problem? I mean, she can do lots of other things too."

"The telepathy is not a surprise. But knowing Enochian? That goes beyond the powers that Azazel gave Sam, and it's simply not possible for a demon to confer that upon a mortal. They do not speak it, therefore they cannot teach it."

"But then how-"

I trailed off as I noticed how Cas shifted his gaze to Gen.

"No...it can't be..." He seemed to be in shock.

"What?" She looked scared. "What is it?"

"Genevieve is a Nephilim. The spawn of a human and an angel. Lily is not only part demon, but part angel as well..."


	7. Chapter 7

***GEN'S POV***

"A what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Nephilim. They can be extremely powerful creatures. What abilities have you exhibited?" Castiel looked suspicious.

"None! I'm just normal. I'm a normal human being."

His lip twitched slightly. "You are most certainly not normal. I didn't sense it at first because of your daughter's unique aura. But I see it now. However, it looks like the angel gene is dormant in you. It happens occasionally."

I got up and started pacing, breathing hard. This couldn't be happening. First my daughter was part demon, then both of us were part angel? This was too crazy.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay." Sam pulled me into his arms, sensing the panic attack that was coming on.

"Actually it depends on your definition of 'okay'." Cas said. "If your lineage is discovered, Heaven will want you dead, and Hell will simply want you."

"Thanks, Cas." Sam shot him a death glare.

Lily looked scared. "I do something wrong?"

"No, no sweetie. Everything is okay. You didn't do anything wrong." I tried to pull myself together for her sake, kneeling down and hugging her.

"Hey, you guys hungry or wha-?" Dean poked his head around the corner, stopping when he saw Sam's hair French braided. He smothered a laugh. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sam replied flatly.

Dean's expression grew serious as he noticed the tense atmosphere of the room. "What's going on?"

"Genevieve is a Nephilim."

"Wait, you mean half human-half angel?" He asked incredulously.

Cas nodded.

"Bad word, Uncle Dean." Lily reprimanded solemnly.

"Oops. Forgot the kid can read minds." He coughed. "Sooo...what does this mean?"

"It means we need to protect them from both Heaven and Hell."

"That'd be easiest if they moved here." Bobby walked in.

"Great, now everyone knows." I muttered.

"Sorry." The older man shrugged. "Anyway, I got all the protection from demons and angels right here. What do ya say?"

My head was spinning. I sat down hard on the bed and rubbed my temples. "That's very generous of you...just...give me a minute to think, please?"

Sam touched my arm sympathetically. "I know it's a lot to take in. I'm so sorry you have to go through this..."

"Yeah. Can you take Lily and get her something to eat? I need some time alone.

Bobby nodded. "Sure thing." He scooped Lily up into his arms. "Ready for some sandwiches, squirt?"

Although I'm sure she could sense that I was overwhelmed and stressed, she smiled. "Yes!"

"Let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thanks Sam."

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

We sat Lily down on a stack of phone books so she could reach the table.

"Alright, crusts on or off, kid?" Bobby asked.

"Off." She had the sweetest smile. She sure was happy, for a kid who'd been through so much.

I felt terrible. Gen's world had already been turned upside-down. It couldn't be easy to have another curveball thrown her way. "I'm gonna go check on your mom." I told Lily, kissing her forehead. "Be good."

She nodded. "I be good."

I hesitated outside the door. She had said she wanted to be alone...I didn't want to intrude. But I also wanted to be there for her.

Knocking softly, I called out, "Gen, can I come in?"

"Sure," I heard sniffling, and wasn't surprised to find her quietly crying when I walked in.

"Hey, talk to me." I frowned, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Sorry," She wiped away the tears and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Don't be," I said, "You've had an...eventful couple of days."

"Yeah, that's one word for it." She sighed. "Just when I think I've got things figured out, something else happens."

"I know what you mean." I took her hand. "But it's gonna be okay. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"Thanks, Sam." She smiled through the tears.

Suddenly we heard the slamming of the screen door. My eyes narrowed, and both Gen and I walked to the kitchen to see what was going on.

Lily was in Dean's arms, her eyes wide with fear.

"What's going on?" Genevieve asked, taking our daughter from Dean.

"Angels." He said.

"I did not have sufficient time to explain to your daughter that she cannot use 'angel radio', as it has been nicknamed. She was attempting to contact your father. But in doing so, she caught the attention of an archangel." Castiel said.

"What do we do?" Gen clung to me, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Panic room ain't angel-proof." Bobby pointed out.

The ground started rumbling, and an intense white light filled the room. We formed a protective circle around Lily and Gen, Castiel's angel blade dropping into his hand. "Shut your eyes," I told Lily in a trembling voice.

"Angel sigil!" I yelled. I dropped out of the circle, using my knife to cut my arm. I had only completed half the angel-banishing sigil before the archangel dropped into the room in a flash of blinding light and thunder.

He raised his arm to smite me, but instead fell to his knees as another angel blade pierced through his chest. As the light subsided and the thunder stopped, I saw a familiar figure standing over the dead man.

_Gabriel?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you miss me?"

"Gabriel...I thought you were dead." Castiel looked at him with a mix of confusion and relief. The two embraced.

"I am happy to see you, brother. What happened?"

"Long story. Don't wanna get into it. Sam! How are ya?" Gabriel clapped me on the shoulder. I winced, still clutching my arm where I had cut myself to make the angel sigil. Gabriel clicked his tongue. "Ah, Sammy. Gonna have to be faster than that next time." He gently touched my forehead and healed me.

I hated to admit it, but I'd kinda missed the snarky archangel. Gabriel turned his gaze to Gen and Lily. His eyes softened. He suddenly looked nervous. But why?

"Genevieve." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "This is gonna sound more than a little crazy, but my guess is that you've had a lot of crazy the past two years."

She nodded suspiciously.

"Well, here goes my Vader-moment. I am your father."

* * *

***GEN'S POV***

I just gawked at him. He looked vaguely familiar...But no way this guy was my father.

"That doesn't sound nearly as cool when I say it." He looked disappointed. "Point is, I'm your dad."

I laughed. "You expect me to believe that?"

He shrugged. "You want a paternity test?"

"Yes, actually."

He looked surprised that I called his bluff. "Alright, well let me just call a lab that specializes in detecting angel-human relatives. Oh, right. It doesn't exist."

I glared at him.

"Sorry, sweet-cheeks. You're just gonna have to believe me."

My disbelief turned to anger. "If you're my father, where have you been? My mom died when I was ten. I was in-and-out of Foster care. And what about when I was being attacked by a werewolf? Or when I got pregnant? What about when Lily, your GRANDCHILD, started showing signs of being some sort of supernatural being? _Where were you?"_

He had the decency to look guilty. "I couldn't stay. I would have put you all in danger. I checked on you when I could."

I had a flashback to my mom's funeral...That's why he looked familiar. I had seen him on the back row, just staring at her coffin. Silent grief etched on his face. "Why are you here now?"

"Things are...different. I'm risking a lot, coming out of hiding. Everyone thinks I'm dead, and I'd like to keep it that way. But you were in danger."

I laughed bitterly. "Newsflash! I've been in danger a lot. What made this time so different?"

His expression darkened. "These two chuckleheads have been here to save you. And my little brother. But I wasn't about to let them take their chances with an archangel."

"Well, thanks for that. But you can go now." I knew it was harsh. He'd just saved our lives. But I was angry. Growing up without a father wasn't easy. Surely he could have done something more for me. Especially when Lily was born. He couldn't have pointed me in the right direction to find Sam?

He looked sad, but he nodded. "I understand."

"Wait!" Lily held out her arms. "G'ampa."

He looked at her with a combination of heartbreak and joy. "That makes me sound really old, kid."

My heart softened. I sighed. "Fine. You can stay." Lily was still reaching out to him, so I let him take her. His reaction was much the same as Sam's was. He held her carefully, love written all over his face.

My god, we were a messed up family.

* * *

_***one week later*** _

***SAM'S POV***

I sat on Bobby's porch, watching two angels play jump rope with my little girl. I chuckled. I never thought I'd see Cas playing jump rope. Gabriel, however, was getting really into it.

Gen came up beside me. "She's sure got them wrapped around her finger."

"You could say that," I smiled. Lily had _all_ of us wrapped around her finger. Bobby, Dean, and I had spent the day building a little treehouse for her in Bobby's backyard. (complete with devil's traps and Enochian warding sigils carved into the walls).

I pulled Gen close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head gently on top of hers. I was happy. _Really_ happy. Not the kind of happiness that a Djinn could create. Not the kind that Dean found in a bottle. Real, honest-to-God, _happiness._

***GEN'S POV***

It had been a crazy week. Castiel and Gabriel had been teaching Lily how to control her powers, and what _not_ to do to attract the attention of Heaven or Hell.

Lily and I had officially moved in with Bobby. We'd unpacked the last box earlier that day. I finally found a place where I belonged. I wasn't calling Gabriel 'dad' yet; I didn't think I ever would. And he had basically forbade Lily from calling him 'grandpa' (He said it made him sound old).

I didn't know exactly what would happen with Sam, but I liked the direction it was going.

As we watched the sun go down, he held me close to him and kissed my hair. I sighed in contentment. I felt safe. I felt like I belonged. This felt like _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review if you like it. (Or even if you didn't. I'm always open to constructive criticism)


End file.
